Tres meses juntos
by lizAckerman
Summary: Sakura viaja a un país donde conoce a Itachi un joven apuesto del que se enamora, pero tienen un problema, solo tienen tres meses para estar juntos. One Shot para Ellie y el publico en general.


Tres meses juntos.

Falta cada vez menos, el tiempo se estaba llegando a su fin y por fin podria cumplir uno de sus sueños: viajar a Suecia, uno de los paises que mas habia admirado desde niña, Sakura Haruno por din cumpliria su sueño junto con la amiga de toda su vida, Ino Yamanaka, las dos chicas mitad japonesas mitad Europeas viajarian a cumplir su sueño.

Una vez en el aeropuerto ambas amigas miraron de lejos el avion en donde estarian en unos minutos. Una vez listo todo hicieron fila para abordar el avion.

—¡Que emocion, que emocion! —Era lo ùnico que decia la pelirosa caminando hacia las escaleras de abordaje.

En el aviòn tuvieron los mejores asientos en primera clase, es lo que sus años de trabajo habian logrado; tener el suficiente dinero como para pagar asientos en primera clase.

Ambas amigas dispusieron de los servios de internet gratis que habia en el avion y en la espera por llegar a su destino se dispusieron a navegar por internet, pero claro sin dejar de lado sus pláticas donde planeaban todo lo que haria llegando.

A unos asientos alejados de los de Sakuraa e Ino estaban un grupo de amigos disfrutando de la vida mientras esperan llegar a su casa en Suecia. En total era cuatro amigos: un chico rubio de cabello muy largo y vestido de negro delante de ellos un chico pelirojo con el rostro lleno de perforaciones pero aun asi resultaba muy atractico y no era lo contrario con su novia quien tanbien tenia varias perforaciones en su cuerpo, y el ultimo de ellos el chico pelinegro cuyo cabello siempre estaba amarrado en una coleta baja, de mirada fuerte y fisico atractivo, tal ve demasiado al notar que muchas de las chicas que estaban en el avion lo observaban.

Pero ninguna de ellas atraia su atencion mas que una chica con cabello rosa que habia divisado desde su abordaje al avion.

No se explicaba como fue que paso, ella no era su tipo ni la mujer de sus sueños pero tenia algo que lo atraia; tal vez sus bellos ojos verdes o su alocado cabello, no lo sabia pero la queria conocer y no se bajaria del avion hasta conseguirlo.

—Ya vi que le echaste el ojo a aquella chica Itachi —comento Deidara, su amigo rubio quien le hacia ojos raros mientras lo miraba.

—Es muy guapa, pero se nota que es extrangera, no creo que hable nuestro idioma —dijo Itachi merandola fijamente, pero su mirada surtiria efecto cuando vio a la chica mirarlo tambien, tal vez en respuesta a entir la mirada de Itachi.

—¿Qué? Solo te la vas a pasar echandole miraditas, ¿no piensas ir a hablarle? —le reclamo Deidara.

—¿Qué le puedo decir? Ademas te digo que no habla sueco.

—Y, ¿como sabes que no habla ingles?

Ante esta cuestion Itachi se quedo sin respuesta, tenia un buen punto Deidara, el ingles es el idioma universal y para viajar a otro pais de menos se tiene que saber este idioma.

—Aun asi no puedo ir a hablarle, no ganaria nada con ello —Dijo Itachi tratando de ocultar el echo de que le daba pena ir a hablarle a una chica.

—Si quieres podemos ir los dos —Propuso el rubio.

—Esta bien si me acompañas seria mejor.

Despues de esto los dos chicos se levantaron del avion directo a los asientos vacios que se encontraban delante de las chicas.

—Sakura creo que esos dos vienen para aca —susurro discretamente Ino.

—Si, ya me habia dado cuenta, no te preocupes.

Ambas chicas miraron como los chicos se sentaban enfrente de ellas, el rubio con una radiante sonrisa y el de cabello largo solo mirando sin expesion alguna.

—Hola mi nombre es Deidara y el es Itachi —Se presento cortesmente.

—Yo soy Sakura y ella es Ino, gusto en conocerlos —dijo Sakura.

—Ustedes son de… —Cuestiono itachi mirando directamente a Sakura.

—Japon —contesto esta.

Por momentos las miradas de ambos chicos se cruzaban y ambo juraban que era como magia el verse tan solo unos segundo y pensar que llevaban una vida de conocerse.

Llegando a suecia los cuatro intercambiaron contactos con la eperanza de volverse a ver.

No habian pasado ni tres horas cuando el primer mensaje de Itachi llego al celular de Sakura, invitandola a salir. Sakura estaba temerosa y emcionada a la vez habia conocido al chico de sus sueños y parecia que este tambien le corresponderia, in pensarlo dos veces se subio al primer taxi que vio y se dirigio al restaurant donde la habian citado al verlo vestido de una manera elegante pero a la vez casual e sintio mal ya que ella no habia puesto tanto espero en su imagen personal desde que tenia 17 años, pero al parecer esto no le importo a Itachi ya que al solo verla sus estomago empezo a revolverse y para el Sakura se veia hermosa.

Sakura al llegar a la mesa donde e encontraba Itachi intento sentarse pero noto que Itachi en un gesto de caballerosidad le ayudo moviendo la silla para que ela se pudiera sentar.

Durante toda la cena Sakura no se dejaba de sorprensder, Itachi era inteligente, maduro, atractivo y todas las cualidades que una mujer podria pedir de un hombre.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras? —Pregunto Itachi.

—Trajimos dinero suficiente para estar tres meses —respondio Sakura.

Al escuchar esto itachi no podia ponerse mas feliz, ¡tendria tres meses con ella! Más que suficiente para ganarse su corazon.

Pasadon dos semanas y no hubo un dia en que Itachi y Sakura no salieran, claro que esto molestaba a Ino ya que la dejaba sola pero a la vez la comprendia ya que cada que le mencionaba el nombre Itachi a Sakura esta sonreia sin parar y su mirada se perdia, tal vez recordando los momentos que han pasado juntos desde que llegaron a Suecia.

Ya habia pasado un mes desde que se conocieron, hasta ahora su relacion tenia gestos lindos como tomarse de las manos, la gran caballerosidad y romanticismo que tenia Itachi entre otras cosas, pero nunca habian llegado a un beso, pero eso cambiria ese dia, el dia que fueron a sentarse enfrente de una laguna viendo la hermosa puesta de sol.

Sus bocas se callaron puesto que la vista era tan hernosa que solo podia ser contemplada Sakura estaba tan concentrada en aquel hermoso paisaje que se asusto un poco al sentir como itachi ponia su mano sobre la de ella obligandola a verlo, sus miradas se perdieron junto con el paisaje mientras sus rostros de acercaban cada vez mas, hasta sellar el beso que confirmaria su amor, un beso que empezo tierno pero poco a poco se tornaba mas apasionado.

—¡Vacker! —Grito alguien detrás de la pareja haciendo que se separaran.

Ambos miraron atonitos a un hombre sacar una foto de la camara que tenia en sus manos.

—Ledsen för besväret, men scenen jag hittade mycket vackert att ignorera —dijo el fotografo haciendo reir a itachi y confundiendo a Sakura.

El hombre le entrego a Itachi la foto y despues se retiro.

—¿Que fue lo que dijo ese hombre? —cuestiono Sakura.

—Cuando nos interrumpio exclamo "hermoso", y despues dijo que la escena le parecio hermosa como para ignorarla.

Sakura entendio y puso su atencion en la foto que tenia Itachi en sus manos, una escena donde una pareda sentada en el pasto se besaba mientras el sol iluminaba sus cuerpos, la verdad no se veian e la foto solo se veian sus siluetas er Sakura enso que esto le daba un toque mas romantico.

Ambos se miraron de nuevo y volvieron a unir sus labios.

Ya caida la noche la pareja caminaba por una calle cuyos hermosos faroles alumbraban.

—Itachi, ¿Qué soy para ti? —pregunto Sakura.

Despues de un mes de estar juntos Sakura se preguntaba si para su amado era solo un juego o se estaba tomando enserio esto, ya que ella lo amaba pero moriria si el solo la tomaba com a un juego.

—¿pero que pregunta es esa? Tu eres mi novia, claro si me aceptas como tu novio.

Al escuchar esto Sakura se detuvo y giro para quedar de frente a Itachi, despues de cruzar miradas se abrazaron para despues besarse.

Ambos eran mas felices que nunca no pasaban un momento juntos que no fuera memorable, pero el tiempo se les acababa cuando faltaba tan solo tres dias para la partida de Sakura. Itachi habia planeado un tranquila tarde viendo peliculas en su casa algo de relajacion le vendria bien a ambos.

Al llegar a su casa Sakura se dirigio directamente a su sillon ya que o era la primera ve que estaba en casa de Itachi ya la conocia bastante bien.

Ambos se pusieron comodos y empezaron a ver la primera pelicula y la segunda pero despues de un rato la pareja dejo de poner atencion a la pantalla para poner atencion en sus cuerpos, en un rapido movimiento itachi se separo de Sakura para recuperar aliento.

—Te amo —le dijo itachi haciendo que la pelirosa abriera los ojos lo mas que podia y se quedara sin palabras. Por su arte Itachi se ponia mas nervioso al no ver ninguna respuesta en la chica.

Sakura reacciono, y acaricio el rostro de itachi.

—Yo tambien te amo —de susurro al oido tiernamiente.

Despues de esto se volvieron a besar entensamente, Itachi la levanto en con sus brazos para despues llevarla a su habitacion donde por primera vez se volverian uno.

Los dias pasaron mas rapido de los esperado y era hora de partir a casa, Itachi y Deidara fueron a despedir a las dos chicas al aeropuerto donde las lagrimas se hicieron ver levemente en el rostro de Sakura quien dutante todo el vuelo no dijo una sola palabra.

Al llegar a su casa empezo a acomodar todas sus cosas pero al abrir su ultima maleta encontro un sobre amarillo con la cita "para mi amada Sakura", esta no tardo mucho en abrirlo y ver una copia de la foto que les habian tomado de su primer beso.

Las siguientes semanas fueron grises a su parecer el haber dejado a Itachi le provoco un vacío muy grande en su corazón el cual ni los amigos podían llenar.

—¿Mamá? —reviso la pelirosa la casa en busca de una madre a la cual abrazar, como toda hija ya le había contado de su experiencia con aquel sueco.

Sakura se asustó al sentir el toque de una mano en su hombro al voltear vio a su madre con unas maletas llenas y el pasaporte e mano.

—Pero mamá, ¿en verdad quieres que me valla a buscarlo?

—Jamás en mi vida te había visto tan triste, si tu amor por ese joven te pone tan triste, supongo que lo mejor es que estén los dos juntos.

Al escuchar esto Sakura abrazo a su madre fuertemente para después tomar todo e irse al aeropuerto, su felicidad y desesperación por verlo de nuevo eran tan grandes que no se despidió de nadie.

Al llegar al aeropuerto compro el primer boleto que encontró para Suecia, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver a un joven parado a lo lejos quien la miraba incrédulo al no saber si en verdad era ella.

Al comprobar que era Itachi Sakura soltó todas sus pertenencias y corrió para abrazar a aquel que amaba.

—Perdón si tarde demasiado en venir por ti —le dijo Itachi al oído sin soltar el abrazo.

—Te amo —Le dijo Sakura

—Te amo —contesto Itachi.

* * *

Bueno este es un fic creado para una amiga muy especial que conocí en la pagina y hoy es su cumpleaños, espero sigas cumpliendo muchos mas Ellie :)

Espero que les haya gustado a todos, un review no cuesta nada. :)


End file.
